NOVA Missile
The NOVA Nuclear Missile is a ship-mounted thermonuclear missile, outfitted with a varying payload, a thermonuclear warhead capable of being set to anywhere from a twenty to one hundred Megaton yields depending on its usage. Used by Remsian Republic Capital ships, it can also be fitted on X-3 Daggers and X-4 Phoenixs for a low-profile insertion. They can also be fitted with guidance computers for increased accuracy. Upon detonation, the NOVA Nuclear Warhead releases a massive EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse), effectively disabling electronics aboard nearby ships. Due to the abundance of Fissile and Fusion materials available in Remsian space, these missiles were used heavily on capital ships in the place of proton torpedoes. While not as effective directly as a proton torpedoes the EMP and expanded explosive sphere of a NOVA missile made it equally as damaging. Due to the nature of shield technology, if a missile detonated inside a shield bubble the blast would be compressed and amplified inside the shield as long as it lasted, increasing the possibility of a more powerful blast wave once the shield collapsed. It should be noted that standard capital ship shields could take a nuclear blast at range, but at point blank range high yield detonations were very likely to overload the shield emitters. F.L.A.Y.E.R. Warhead A F.L.A.Y.E.R. Warhead (FieLd Accelerated Yield Explosive Reaction) was a specialized experimental warhead designed by the Remsian Republic for atmospheric detonation and planetary assault. The weapon was in no manner more powerful than a standard NOVA warhead but the warheads casing was reinforced so that when detonated, the expansion was delayed for several seconds. When the warhead overstressed and finally detonated the energy sphere expanded to a maximum of 3-5 kilometers. Buildings and Structures that aren't enforced would more than easily be destroyed or disintegration when the energy field strikes it. The detonation medium of a F.L.A.Y.E.R. Warhead was Baridium. The F.L.A.Y.E.R. was the combination of a project between by Eruk Byssta and Markus Miro a member of the Remsian Republic Military Research and Development Division. A nickname for the F.L.A.Y.E.R. Warhead was the "Thermal Detonator Plus" do to the similar function they performance, and that the F.L.A.Y.E.R. was on such a larger scale. Detonation Sequence ;1. Baridium Explosion :Baridium within the F.L.A.Y.E.R. is detonated in mid-air. ;2. Nuclear fusion :The immediate energy caused by the Baridium explosion then causes a nuclear fusion reaction. ;3. Miro Field Creation :The collapse effect starts at the creation of a Miro Field1. ;4. Byssta Sphere Expansion :The collapse effect known as the Byssta Sphere2 expands until it reaches its set range capacity. ;5. Byssta Sphere Reduction and Vanished (Space Transfer) :The Byssta Sphere then rapidly reduces until it vanishes, along with everything caught inside the sphere. Air then rushes to fill the space that the sphere (along with all matter destroyed therein) once occupied. This effect also damages the surrounding area. 1 '''a Miro Field is the name given to the atmospheric destabilization caused by the compression of the nuclear fusion. The Compression causes an Electromagnetic field in the atmosphere around the detonation point that destabilizes the atmosphere for 2 kilometers around the point, with more dangerous and deadly effects being closer to the flash point. 2 '''A Byssta Sphere, is the name given to the energy field that expands outward from the nuclear detonation destroying or damaging everything in its path, before collapsing. See Also NOVA mine Wrath-type Tactical Nuclear Weapon Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Missiles Category:NOVA project